Runaway
by sdbubbles
Summary: They have their song, but when they hear it for the first time in years, what happens to the way they treat each other. Set in Season 3.


**A/N: I just listened to this song for the first time in seven years, and it occured to me that, in a sense, Jenny and Gibbs ran away. And because Study Leave is so boring, I wrote this. I don't know if this is any good, though.**

**The song is 'Runaway' by The Corrs. I was going through my mum's old CDs and I remembered her playing it to try and calm me when I was a child.**

**Sarah x**

* * *

><p>Jenny inwardly cursed as this song came on. Crap. It brought so many memories of nights like tonight with Jethro by her side. They had gone to ceilidhs in Scotland an Ireland with Ducky while deep undercover, portraying a married couple as they did so often. And this song had always been played. So much so that it had become their song in many ways.<p>

She glanced over to see Gibbs sulking in the corner because he would rather be working on his boat than putting in an appearance at this fundraiser. When he recognised the song, however, his head instantly rose to meet her eyes.

He walked over to her. "Do you remember?" he asked simply, knowing that she would understand what he meant without having to discuss it in public.

"How could I forget?" she chuckled. He took her hands and led her onto the dance floor. "Jethro," she whispered in warning. "We shouldn't-"

"This is our song. We always dance to this song," Gibbs reminded her gently.

_Say it's true  
><em>_There's nothing like me and you  
>I'm not alone<br>__Tell me you feel it too_

They swayed gently, Jenny with Gibbs' hands on her waist. Jenny let herself remember everything. The way she felt about Jethro and the way he made her feel safe, even when she was real danger. "Did you ever feel like that again?" Jenny asked quietly, half-hoping he couldn't hear her.

He didn't answer in words. He just smiled sadly and placed a soft kiss on her hairline, making the corners of Jenny's mouth twitch upwards. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

_And I would run away  
>I would run away, yeah, yeah<br>I would run away  
>I would run away with you<em>

They continued to step slowly from side to side. Jenny allowed her head to fall onto Gibbs' chest as she recalled the time they spent in Europe, alone together. It really was like they had run away together. "I'd do it again," Gibbs admitted. He knew that she was thinking about their time together.

"So would I," she replied into his chest. There were silent tears flowing from her eyes while she thought of all the good times they'd had together. Stealing that boat…what was she thinking?

_'Cause I have fallen in love with you  
>No never, I'm never gonna stop<br>Falling in love with you_

They had fallen in love many years ago and, though she would not confess to it, Jenny had never fallen out of love with Gibbs. And Gibbs fell in love with her more each day.

Jenny looked up at Gibbs face and placed a hand on his cheek, ignoring the glances she got from everybody else on the dance floor. They all knew this would happen one day, anyway. She pulled his face down with the other hand and pressed her lips gently to his. Nothing had changed. It was still the same person she was kissing.

_Close the door  
><em>_Lay down upon the floor  
>And by candlelight<br>__Make love to me through the night_

Jenny broke away from him and grinned, "I remember that, too." They had kissed all the way from the hotel lobby up to their room, and fell on top of each other on the floor one night.

"That, I will never forget," Gibbs chuckled deeply. They had fallen asleep together on the floor, in the dimly lit hotel suite, holding each other close as if afraid of losing one another. Maybe they were, and that's why it went so wrong in the end.

_'Cause I have run away  
>I have run away, yeah, yeah<br>I have run away, run away  
>I have run away with you<em>

_'Cause I have fallen in love with you  
>No never, I'm never gonna stop<br>Falling in love with you  
>With you<em>

"What happened, Jethro?" she asked of him. "Was it all my fault, or was it you, or was it both of us?"

"We both made crappy choices," Gibbs answered. He had gone back to Stephanie instead of looking for Jenny. That made him just as foolish as Jenny was to leave him in the first place. "I love you, Jenny."

"I love you, too," she smiled to him. She loved him more than she was able to tell him. But she had also hurt him, and yet he loved her much more than Jenny felt she deserved.

_And I would runaway  
>I would runaway, yeah, yeah<br>I would runaway  
>I would runaway with you<em>

_'Cause I have fallen in love with you  
>No never, I'm never gonna stop<br>Falling in love with you_

Jenny took Gibbs by the hand and towed him from the dance floor to the open fire exit. They stood on the balcony outside with the door still open. "Escaping, Jen?" Gibbs whispered in Jenny's ear.

"So what if I am?" Jenny responded. Gibbs bent his head so that their foreheads met and they could see all the different colours in each other's eyes. Gibbs' were burning bright blue while Jenny's had turned a deep, bottomless green. Their lips collided softly as Gibbs' hands slipped down her back to rest on her waist and her arms ended out wrapped around his neck.

Jenny loved the taste of coffee and bourbon on his lips; it was familiar, comforting, even, to know that he never really changed much. He was Leroy Jethro Gibbs and, as much as some people wanted to change him, Jenny had fallen in love with this man that most others found hard to get along with.

_Falling in love with you  
>No never, I'm never gonna stop<br>__Falling in love with you_

_With you, my love, with you._

Gibbs pulled away this time and traced Jenny's lips with his thumb. Her fair skin glowed in the moonlight and her green eyes reflected any light that touched them, making them shine contentedly. This was the relaxed, though somewhat bad-tempered, woman Gibbs had been falling in love with for years.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He didn't want to let go of her, but she forced herself to remove herself from his grip. "We have to go back in, you know," Jenny informed him. "We can't just disappear."

"Run away," he smirked. Jenny took his hand and pulled him back into the ballroom, kissing him quickly.

"Maybe later," Jenny said. Later, they would run away from the world and retreat to that strange comfort they had in each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
